Alpha
by The Plutomite
Summary: Spock wants to know as to why Jim flirts so much and is interested in a conclusion a co-worker as thought of. The co-worker is completely OC...just by the way. (I don't care for OC's much, but I couldn't imagine any other character saying what she does.)


**Hello! I don't know how this happened, but I am warning you now that everything you read should be taken lightly and with a humorous tone! Please, read and enjoy, and I am already terribly sorry for any mistakes. =) (One little side note; Stella is just some random OC I made up on the spot because I couldn't picture any other character playing the part she does.)**

* * *

><p>"Hey there, good-lookin'." Jim Tiberius Kirk winked and grinned at the newest on comer to the ship. To his normal response, she giggled and blushed slightly like a school girl, but continued to her desired location regardless.<p>

"James," Jim nearly jumped out of his skin as Spock appeared from nowhere to his right.

"Jesus, Spock." Jim scolded slightly. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Spock's face took on a pensive look. "Illogical," he decided on. As he said this, Jim mouthed the word in sync with Spock; knowing what his First Officer was going to say.

Despite mocking him, Jim smiled slightly as he turned to face the Vulcan. "What do you need?"

"I have been thinking thoroughly about this for quite some time, however, I never seem to come to a logical conclusion as to why you 'flirt' as much as you do." Jim smirked, his signature sloppy grin growing on his face.

_I definitely see banter opportunity. _"What, you sayin' you can't flirt, Spock?" Jim teased.

Much Vulcan sass passed through Spock's face, and if he would admit to, Jim would say he scoffed. "I am _quite_ capable of doing such a simple, and rather useless task, however my question remains unanswered; why is it that _you_ flirt as much as you do?"

"Lately I've been asking myself this same question, Commander." A sudden voice appeared on the opposite side of Jim, who jumped out of his skin once more from being snuck up on. "And I have come to quite an interesting suggestion." Jim glared slightly as Stella popped up out of nowhere on his right.

She was perfectly human, but her parents always insisted on her to be just as logical as any other Vulcan, to which she fulfilled. However, though, she would sometimes act out and more of her true human part would rebel; which simply meant that it was now easier than ever for Spock to tease his Captain.

"Please, share." Spock encouraged. Jim now had an annoyed expression on his face while he was followed by the two as he walked towards his quarters.

She smiled at the First Officer. "Very well. Jim feels intimidated by you, for your natural strength and ability to learn things easily, if my statement were to be kept in simplicity."

"Yes, but what does this have to do with the art of flirting?" Spock quirked, his eyebrows drawing together, before releasing again at the end of his sentence.

"On Earth there is such a thing called 'Alpha Male', are you aware of this term?" She asked. Jim turned around, stopping in his tracks. A slight pout was fixed on his face.

"C'mon, don't teach'em _that."_ James complained.

The two commanders decided to pretend he wasn't there, and Spock directed his reply to Stella. "Indeed, I am aware that alpha male is used to describe the strongest mammal amongst canines, normally accompanied with an omega; the weakest of the pack." Jim sighed and turned around to continue walking. "Why would this be compared?"

Stella's face took on a darker look; her rebel human counter part was beginning to take over. "True, that is what alpha male means. However, it is also used in a different context. You see, on Earth, between mostly males, they feel there should be an 'Alpha Male' in their group, so to speak. You both are more than fit for this position, and because of the friendship you both share, James feels slightly 'omega' compared to you. Thus, he feels he must flirt more than average." Spock processed this in his head as they stopped just in front of Jim's door.

Spock's face contorted into a thoughtful one once more. "This only make's half sense to me. Why would male humans feel such a…sort of determination to do this?" Jim turned around, now curious as to what she would say next.

"For other males, it is not for certain. For this one, it is because he does not want to feel like you over power him." She said, then a smirk played on her lips. "So much than you already do, of course."

Jim's jaw dropped. "I don't feel like he over powers me, what the hell?!" he cursed.

"I over power him? How would you guess this to be?" Spock ignored his Captain, something all three knew annoyed him the most.

Jim shrugged and looked around as if no one could hear him. "You don't over power me!" He yelled.

"My guess, as this is only a hypothesis, would be that because of your 'alpha' stature, he feels obliged to 'act out' as we humans call it,"

"Fascinating." Spock said. He turned towards James, finally. "You feel as though I am the alpha male in our friendship, therefore you must show your seniority more so in public." Spock's eyes seemed to take on some darker shade, as his brown orbs burned into Jim's.

"Excellent way to put it, Mr. Spock."

"Why, thank you." He turned from Jim to Stella, but quickly back to Jim again. "That seems so clear now that it is explained to me." Spock stared at nothing besides Jim's bright blue eyes.

"With that, I bid you a farewell, gentlemen." Stella left quickly, sensing that things were about to get awkward if she were to stay.

A smug grin crossed the Captain's face as he crossed his arms loosely. "Yeah, right. You don't believe that crap, do you? I mean, c'mon. If I felt like I wasn't superior to you, then our friendship just wouldn't work." Jim smirked, lightly patting Spock's cheek, then turned around to open his door.

As he did so, he froze suddenly, feeling a cold breath crawl down his spine and seep into his bones. He resisted a shiver. Twice.

"Are you positive of your statement, James?" Jim gulped.

"Yes," he barely uttered out. The silent whisper was so quiet, he was surprised that Spock had even heard him.

Soft puffs from Spock's mouth danced along the exposed skin on Jim's neck. "Please, Jim, as you know, I am a man based on facts," Spock's breath was right in his ear now, his voice steady and confidant. "Would you like to try and _prove_ this fact?"

James turned around to face Spock, who was now closer than him than he remembered. "Are you flirting with me?" Spock shrugged in the most way that Spock_ could_ shrug.

"It is the way of showing my dominance, correct?" Even through he had asked it, to Jim, it sounded much more like a statement than a question.

* * *

><p>Roughly three and a half hours later, James laid there, his head on Spock's bare chest, his breath slightly uneven. Okay, <em>very<em> uneven.

"Alright, Spock," he said, tilting his up to look at the Vulcan, as the Vulcan looked down at the Captain, "you win this time." Jim readjusted himself on the Vulcan's chest. _But only this time._ Jim closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>That's that! I really hope you enjoyed and if you want, please review!<strong>


End file.
